


Love, Kiss and Hug

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, bottom! levi, top!Eren, 原著背景, 提及路人利, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 大部分情况下，利威尔认为艾伦是一个有魅力的小孩。偶尔，利威尔也会觉得艾伦真是个麻烦。





	Love, Kiss and Hug

01  
艾伦初到特别作战班的时光，被规规矩矩的时间表填得满满当当：常规立体机动操作训练，扫除，巨人化试验，扫除，实验方法改进，扫除。这些安排不断循环，即使小巨人被他红发长官的峥嵘回忆录剥夺了好几个晚上的睡眠，它们依旧被铁面无私地执行。  
青年人往往被神灵眷顾，他们被赋予英俊的外表、健康的体魄和过人的精力。如此紧密的军事训练仍然不能填满少年士兵脑中的所有空隙。耶格尔的脑中有一小片沃土，在特别作战班的训练场上，孕育出了一株幼苗，幼苗名为喜爱与憧憬。  
在特别作战班的日程中挤出空闲是一件相当困难的事，因而，当空闲终于慷慨地大驾光临时，艾伦顺理成章地抓住了这个机会。  
那是一个扫除完毕的午后。艾伦擦净会议室的玻璃（他过去从未想过立体机动装置还有如此新奇的用法），跳窗进屋，正赶上利威尔兵长将整个旧总部的卫生情况检查完毕。想必检查结果是令这位长官满意的——那常卧褶皱的眉心此刻平平展展，仿佛昭示着他此刻的心情也如这懒懒散散的暖阳一般安然。  
艾伦对着这张难得柔和的面孔，将奔波汹涌的一腔少年心事倒了出去。  
利威尔愣了一愣，眨眨眼睛，缓了一两秒，一片空白的表情才重新被掌控一切的平静神色替代。他微微颔首，“我知道了。”  
他的语气里没有气愤也没有欢喜，似乎不过听了一场公事汇报。他的目光还有意无意留在艾伦身上，于是年轻士兵不由自主地绷得更直，屏息凝神地注视长官，仿佛下一句话是生死攸关的宣判。  
窗外飞过几只喜鹊，树上传来几声蝉鸣，夏日的风顺窗吹进室内，带着暖烘烘的黏腻，越是吹，越是躁。  
长官再没说一句话，在一张擦干净的椅子上坐下，满含闲情地欣赏窗外的景色去了。  
终于，夏风把士兵小心翼翼的耐性吹散了。  
“您的答复呢？”  
长官闻言回过头来，眼中是比士兵更浓的一层困惑，“什么答复？你小子在表白之后有说什么别的吗？”  
小士兵心情阴郁，按照他训练兵团时道听途说的那些恋爱经验，收到表白的人应当把自己的心情剖析给对方，以示尊重。长官这回复，分明没把刚刚的表白当一回事。  
“我是认真的。”刚刚还乖巧安分的小士兵，此刻满脸都是叫板的神色。  
“我知道。”利威尔这次的答复很快，“你这颗除了巨人和自由什么都不想的脑袋，能够想到喜欢，还不是冲着你的青梅竹马，不可能是假的。”  
“所以——”  
“能活着回来的人才算独当一面，这话我说过吧。”长官插话插得相当熟练，对年轻士兵霜打茄子似的脑袋毫不在意，“先从壁外调查中活着回来，在那之后，如果你这小脑袋没爆炸，还喜欢我，我再考虑。”  
小士兵本来低下去准备受训的头颅一点点抬起来，他的双眼在阳光下敛了所有的光影，一切的景象汇集到一处——座椅上的长官轻笑一声，温和地说，“等你独当一面的时候，我再告诉你我的答案。”  
十五岁的艾伦并没真的把“从壁外调查活着回来”当做一件难事。年轻人们的心里总是有一条奇怪的逻辑，似乎有了远大的目标做支撑，便自以为有了一道护身符，绝不会在追逐目标的路途中丧命。十五岁的艾伦如一颗射向自由的榴弹炮，断不会在其他地方落地。  
现实如同巨人的脚印，在艾伦的心脏上踩下了又深又狠的一排痕迹——活着回来或许不是难事，靠着自己的力量活着回来却太难了。  
艾伦不认为以三笠的营救和利威尔的腿伤为代价活着回来的自己算得上独当一面。牺牲的战友造访他的噩梦，自身力量与信赖关系的恒久难题在少年心中毫不客气地盘踞了一席之地。那还是幼苗的一株喜欢被年轻人暂且压了下去，没有时间、也没有精力提及。  
斯特黑斯的小巨人将女性巨人打败得彻彻底底，却得到了一块谜题满布的晶石。  
艾伦从昏睡中醒来时，没能望见熟悉的两个身影，只有他的长官坐在他床边的椅子上，膝上摊着一份密密麻麻的报告。艾伦睁着眼睛发了会儿呆，这才适应了刚苏醒时的天旋地转，他转动眼珠望向长官，开口前一股火辣辣的疼痛已然缠住了他的喉咙。好在他的长官头脑灵光，对着他的苦瓜脸略一挑眉，转身帮他端来了水。  
“三笠被金发蘑菇叫去休息了，”他的长官趁他只顾喝水的时候喋喋不休，“如果你问金发蘑菇，啧，爱尔敏的话，那孩子被埃尔文叫去谈话了。”  
知晓了同伴去向的艾伦没了下一步言语，只是唤了一声长官的头衔后便捧着空杯子沉默。艾伦板着面孔时，他所有的神色看起来都差不多，利威尔拿不准这小孩是在思考还是在愣神，绕了几圈后坐回床边的椅子上。  
“你这次做得不错。”  
艾伦回应着半勾嘴角，他的长官不是个吝于表扬的人，也不是一个口是心非的人，但他无法真的开心。他记得刚刚解除巨人化时看到的景象，尸骸与鲜血，倒塌的房屋，废墟般的城市。这算不上什么独当一面。  
“阿尼仍在水晶里。”年轻士兵决定把长官的表扬退回去。“我们几乎毁了一座城市，却什么也没得到。”  
利威尔盯着这睡了一觉就深沉许多的士兵看。  
“啧，所以说一根筋又钻牛角尖的小鬼就是麻烦，”长官伸出手，不客气地揉乱了艾伦沾着汗水的一头棕发，整张脸因为汗水和不省心的小孩显得凶巴巴的。“至少，多亏了你，这家伙没办法祸害别的民众，摧毁别的城市了。”  
终于，那双自苏醒后便无精打采的绿眼睛，重新亮了起来。

02  
大部分情况下，利威尔认为艾伦是一个有魅力的小孩。  
这并不是他的主观臆断，而是经过客观分析得出的结论。显然，这孩子的话在他的同期生中很具有感染力，虽然有一半功劳要归于那双摄人心魄的眼睛。  
混乱和危机中，人们倾向于听从第一个开口的人的指示，艾伦往往是那第一个人。他或许不够明智，但足够果断。  
青春期的大脑常常无法完全控制身体，这使得泪水在情绪剧烈变化的时刻往往擅自决堤。艾伦的泪水尤为与他的大脑背道而驰。这孩子的面孔有多坚毅，泪水就流淌地有多猖獗。利威尔没怎么直面少年涕泗横流的场景，但利威尔没少见年轻士兵匆匆转头、在衣袖上粗暴地摩擦脸颊的情景。利威尔没觉得这有什么不好。还能哭，说明没有麻木。还能想起怕丢脸，说明还未被悲伤吞没。  
总的说来，艾伦是一个优秀的十五岁小孩，一个比地下街的十五岁利威尔目标更为远大，承受的压力也更多的小孩。  
利威尔的十五岁还没组件自己的混混团伙，那时十五岁的他顶着十二岁的个头，整个精力都用于在地下街的打打杀杀中衣能蔽体，食能果腹。艾伦的十五岁当然与他不同，少年人的十五岁追求荣誉与爱情。  
偶尔，利威尔也会觉得艾伦真是个麻烦。  
利威尔的前二十年伸开手寻找面包和钱，后十几年握着刀寻找巨人后颈，忽然有一个正值青春的少年塞给他一腔夏日一般暖烘烘的喜爱，利威尔只能傻乎乎地捧着，忘了下一步怎么迈。  
成年人的爱情他可以干脆拒绝，小屁孩的崇拜他可以等小屁孩自己忘掉，但是十五岁，十五岁是一个最麻烦的年纪。  
年轻人的许多做法可以加以教训，自不量力，不顾生死或是无视纪律，但所有的嘲讽都应该绕过这个年纪的自尊心与荷尔蒙。那是纯洁得一吹就散的一片花圃，是脆弱到一点就爆的一桶炸药，必须小心对待，认真回答。  
利威尔决定找一个对方更成熟的时刻去谈这件事情，于是他叫艾伦活着回来。  
日后，利威尔曾一度怀疑他在那个日子给艾伦下了什么诅咒，不然怎么头一次壁外调查小鬼就被别人抢了去，刚夺回来没几个日子就叫人家抢走了。  
利威尔望着腿伤，心中一股闷气——那孩子真的麻烦。  
“你就别担心啦。”韩吉将医生开的伤痛药塞给他，“”因为自身能力太强，就忽视你战友的厉害，这种厚脸皮的事你不会做吧？艾伦就交给我们了。”  
利威尔从善如流留在后方。前线传回来的消息一个比一个劲爆，利威尔不禁思索，这群104期训练兵的十五岁为何充满了残酷的戏剧色彩。短短几天里，发现了三个智慧巨人，艾伦被抓走两次后，利威尔对于前线传回的任何消息都不会感到奇怪了。  
传令兵骑着几乎累摊的马气喘吁吁地赶来时，利威尔已做好了迎接又一噩耗的准备，猛然听到艾伦被夺回来的消息，他脑中所有针脚瞬间暂停，怀疑自己幻听。

艾伦在第三次向长官们作完报告后回到调查兵团临时宿舍，还没等他松口气，他的房门被一脚踹开。  
小士兵很少在长官脸上见到如此丰富的表情。  
进门的利威尔走第一步时，艾伦以为长官要踹他，走到第四步，艾伦以为长官要拥抱他，走到第七步，所有的气势汹汹与温情脉脉都不见了。长官平静如常，随便找了一张椅子坐下。  
“你还真是魅力不小，让敌方那些家伙都对你的巨人着迷，非得抢一把不可。”  
累坏了的耶格尔朝长官眨眨眼睛，“您在用我开玩笑吗？”  
“谁他妈和你开玩笑。”长官对于自己组织语言的能力有些失望。“艾伦，你听着，你在强敌面前有冲上去的胆量，这是好事。无关巨人之力，你本身就无所畏惧，但你的战友和你不同，他们是有牵挂有顾虑的普通人。你要学着找到一个平衡点，不让自己深陷陷阱，又能让你的战友提供支援。”  
归来的士兵安静片刻，振臂敬礼。“是！”

03  
那一周的长官们心事重重。长官们在临时据点出现的次数越来越少，时间也从早到晚飘忽不定。  
新编特别作战班的成员享用了拥有“料理之王”美誉的布劳斯士兵做的土豆晚餐，艾伦走向了放哨楼。  
艾伦守的是前夜。夜空传来几声蝉鸣，年轻的士兵一时间有些恍惚，历经了多次战斗之后，夏天居然仍未过完。  
小士兵竖起耳朵，打算辨明蝉鸣的方向。或许捉几只蝉回来，萨沙也能为我们变出食物，毕竟那是扬言蜥蜴拌花蕊好吃的姑娘，艾伦百无聊赖地想着。  
就在这时，他看见了利威尔。  
他本能地挺胸振臂，正要问好，长官指了指夜色下安静的据点，“我回来休息一会而已，没必要把小鬼们吵醒。”长官绕过马厩走向屋门，哨楼离屋门很近，夜下一阵风来，艾伦闻到一阵酒气，“您去做什么了？”  
“啊？”正打算进屋的长官回过头来，对上一双誓要刨根问底的眼睛。面对艾伦，直接回答问题比规避问题更能省去麻烦，这么想着的利威尔向哨楼走去。他走着走着，还是想给小士兵一个教训，因而走到艾伦面前的利威尔板着一张脸，“你就这么随便问，也不怕撞上机密。”  
“您显然不是去参加什么机密会议了。”小士兵开始顶嘴。艾伦在许多情况下是个有理想有抱负，但依然服从上级指令的普通士兵。当他开始顶嘴，像只猎犬一样露出利牙，那往往是他认为上级不讲理，或是难以信服。  
利威尔在艾伦顶嘴以后不说话了。  
年轻士兵眯起一双绿眼睛，一分一毫地打量他的长官：额前几分杂乱的刘海，明显重新打过的领巾，略微褶皱的上衣下摆，裤腿处经过处理依然残留的土渍，带着疲倦的脸色，酒气，和将空气凝得紧张的另一种气息。  
小士兵的每一根汗毛都因警惕而竖起，青春期的孩子们对成人的世界充满好奇，他们总能精准地扒住那条得以一窥的门缝。艾伦的直觉告诉他，他面前正敞开着这样一扇门，但他不会喜欢门里的内容。  
“您干什么去了。”小士兵的口气带上质问。  
利威尔双手抄兜，在耶格尔面前望着草丛吹了一会儿风，轻叹一声，将哨楼的一颗石子踢了下去。“你知道特拉罗斯镇的莫里尔子爵吗，他的领地富庶，是上议院议员，王政又在他的领地上征税很少。只要能说服他，调查兵团会获得大量物资钱粮。”他顿了一顿，又说，“哦，他喜欢睡男人。”  
小士兵脑中嗡得一声，失望、恶心、惶惑，把他的脑袋搅得愈发混乱，夏蝉的鸣叫显得更加刺耳了。耶格尔太阳穴直跳，在混乱的思绪和疯鸣的夏蝉里终于扯出了自己的声音，“您说过您不喜欢贵族。”  
“我确实不喜欢。”长官的手指在衣兜里摸索，可能在找烟，尽管他从来不抽，此刻也想捏上一根。最后他放弃了，手掌摊开，握住哨楼的栏杆。“但有些时候，你不能避免和你讨厌的家伙搅和在一处。”  
“就为了钱？没有别的办法了？”  
“不只有钱。当然了，钱是必须的。你们这些士兵的粮食、衣物、装备，你认为在调查兵团面临解散，即将被认定为非法组织的情况下，王政那点可怜的征税，还有没有可能用在我们身上？更别提贼盗团和黑市抢了我们多少物资。钱和议员席位，这些是必须的。用你的脑子想想，要是什么都不做，十年前兵团就到头了。你以为埃尔文所有的会议都是军事会议吗，有挺多‘会议’倒是开在贵妇的更衣室。”  
耶格尔沉默了好久。  
利威尔望着山峦站了会儿，等不到这个正直又理想主义的小士兵半句抱怨或是嘲讽。他琢磨是不是把话说重了，把小伙子打击太狠了。略嫌麻烦地揉揉眉心，他转过身来，想去安慰小士兵，“艾——！”  
他被耶格尔搂了个满怀。别看小士兵才十五岁，肌肉练得硬邦邦的，撞得利威尔差点咬到舌头。  
“有什么方法改变现状。”  
“啊？”利威尔被小伙子的臂膀堵得严严实实，话语听起来瓮声瓮气，于是一脚踢向耶格尔的靴子，指望他把自己放开。谁想小巨人此时十分扛痛，依旧把他搂得死死的。  
“有什么办法能改变兵团现状，能让长官们，从考虑以这种方式周旋的境地下走出来。”  
利威尔轻叹一声——他发现自己面对艾伦总是叹气。“这不能告诉你，以你的脑袋，告诉你一定会坏事。”  
小士兵沉默一会儿，再说话时有些委屈，“我以为您从来不会和谁妥协。”  
“傻子，不妥协又不是光靠说。我们又不是放弃了。”利威尔瞥瞥嘴，“算了，我这个乱七八糟的成年人没法给你讲人生道理。你也该发现了，我并不是你期望中的那种有光环的人物，所以正好，把你以前那一腔表白给我收——”  
“你们改变现状的计划里，有什么是我能做的？”  
利威尔抬起头来，被那双决然的绿眼睛下了一跳，有时候他真搞不懂小鬼的脑袋如何运作，但他总是对小鬼没辙，被这孩子逼着答话。  
“练习硬化。如果你能硬质化成功，我们就能堵住玛利亚之壁上那该死的大洞。”  
小士兵咬紧的牙关和呼噜呼噜的喉咙似在酝酿某种风暴，他箍着利威尔的双掌微微发抖。  
利威尔耐心地等着耶格尔平复心情，等着理想主义与阴暗面的第一次碰撞会带来怎样的爆炸。  
那双发抖的双掌平静下来。  
碧泊一般的双眼一片沸腾。  
水面之下燃起一簇明亮的火焰。  
“您等着我。我能做到硬化。我能独当一面。”

04  
最为激烈而杂的情绪碰撞，往往也是在轰轰烈烈的意外中完成的。  
畸形的巨人与坍塌的建筑，战友的性命与计划的结果，这些催化剂加速了多种情绪的反应作用。自我的不特殊性与普通人的尊严认同，对前路的一瞬放弃与对自由的不懈追求，几种情绪在短短的几秒握手言和，横空而出的硬化巨人挡住了迎面拍来的一片废墟。  
脱身而出的耶格尔呆呆地望着自己的杰作。硬化的结晶撑住了整个地下教堂，剔透壮观，如一座自塑像，凛然而神圣。长官显然也对小士兵这优秀的作品十分满意，他凑近了艾伦，以示尊重地压低身体，“你做得不错，我们有希望堵上玛利亚之墙了。”  
有时，总是勇于挑战权威的艾伦也会想，大人之所以是大人，长官之所以是长官，或许就在于他们善于巧妙而精准地安抚下属的情绪。至少，利威尔士官长恰到好处的一句话，将年轻人心中的纠结与阴雾一扫而空。  
耶格尔跑前跑后地为女战友的加冕仪式忙碌，他与斯普林格一起搬运木材，与亚鲁雷特一起研究图纸，与希尔基斯坦一边钉钉子一边斗嘴。阳光照耀着忙碌的士兵，洗刷着耶格尔自战火中走过的身体。阳光涤荡下的两汪碧泊，重新燃起对于探索与未来的昂扬希冀。  
加冕仪式堪称完美。在艾伦十五岁的年华中，这是第一个充满了鲜花与礼炮，祥和与宁静的典礼。三大兵团短暂地握手言和，独角兽、玫瑰花和自由之翼相谈甚欢。特别作战班的士兵们享用了精美的甜品和丰盛的肉食，这冲淡了他们看向长官们手中的酒杯时的不满。  
爱尔敏挑选的糕点小巧又美味，三笠总能从萨沙手下抢到块头最大的肉食，艾伦整个典礼被两个伙伴疯狂投食，胃部从满意地唱歌到叫嚣着抗议。耶格尔终于找了由头暂时脱离战友，七拐八拐，找到庆典的小角落里坐下。  
小士兵的口腹之欲得到了充分满足，夏末的风徐徐而来，吹得小士兵昏昏欲睡，当然了，小士兵训练有素，因而耶格尔将眼睛瞪得更大，他迅速在壮硕的兵团长官中捕捉到了一个小巧的身影，并见那身影穿过人群向他走来。  
“长官？”艾伦笑着和他打招呼，目之所及，是士官长的侧脸，和几步外拥挤的茶褐色兵团上衣。  
“别告诉我，你是撑得走不动路了。”利威尔显然心情不错，他心情不错的时候才会开艾伦的玩笑。  
“您也别告诉我，您是喝醉了才躲到一边来的。”艾伦在某些事情上拥有十分灵敏的嗅觉，比如什么时候可以与长官闲谈。  
利威尔扬起眉毛，“那么多酒鬼，哪里轮得到我碰酒杯？”  
“我可不知道长官里有谁是酒鬼——除了驻屯兵团的皮克西斯司令，”艾伦眼前一亮，“难道是史密斯团长？那这可是能上报纸的消息了。”  
利威尔靠到到艾伦身边站着，艾伦体贴地挪了挪位置，把墙皮上更为阴凉的位置让给他。  
“你见过莫布里特喝酒吗？”利威尔话还没讲完就摆摆手挥走了艾伦的答案，“告诉你，如果调查兵团的长官们去酒馆，有一个人把别人全喝倒，那一定是莫布里特。”  
“他的酒量比皮克西斯司令还好吗?”  
“嘁，皮克西斯老头的酒量和莫布里特比，充其量是个花架子。”  
“这似乎不是能上报纸的新闻。”  
“啊，感谢莫布里特可怜的知名度。”  
欢笑声伴着夏风一阵一阵地卷过来，墙边的两人惬意地观望着这一片热闹，彼此无话。利威尔的手指在白墙皮上画了第一个圈，又画了第二个，画到第三个的时候停住了。  
艾伦打破了沉默，“从今往后，政府再不会在开销上和战略地位上亏待调查兵团了。”  
利威尔一番思绪转了又转，终于想起了小士兵放哨的那个夜晚，不由得心道一声麻烦，给小孩子看了乱七八糟的阴暗面后，果然会被揪着不放。  
似乎和他想得不一样，小士兵没有揪着这个话题继续。  
利威尔等了一会儿，听不到艾伦下一句话，前方的太阳刺得他眼睛疼，他低下头去看脚边的阴影。过了一会儿，他感受不到刺眼的阳光了，身边却传来一股热烘烘的糕点气。  
利威尔抬起头去，正撞进小士兵漂亮的一双绿眼睛里。  
这双眼睛饱经阳光的炙烤，沐浴夏日的芬芳，盈满了自信与期许，“我依然活着，我完成了硬化，我有希望堵上玛利亚之墙。我想，我算得上独当一面了。”  
利威尔牙疼般地捂住半边脑袋，不说话，过了会儿，他放下手，看向艾伦，“是，你算得上独当一面了。”紧接着长官叹了口气，累极了似的，放任整个脊背贴合墙壁。小士兵迈了步，从他旁边的位置离开，走到了他面前。这下年轻人的眉眼占据了长官的整个视线。  
“我不讨厌你。”  
士官长的眼珠开始向左转，嘴巴不时抿一下，喉结微动。艾伦很熟悉他这副样子，这是他开会时组织语言的样子。  
“不如说，你挺讨人喜欢。”  
年轻人的呼吸因期许而加重了，很快又因紧张而压了回去，放得比一开始还要轻。  
“等你成年再说。”  
独当一面的小士兵又变成了霜打茄子，利威尔已经太久没见过耷拉脑袋的艾伦了，十分满意，接着他翻了个白眼，“我本想这么说。但你这小子总是比别人更清楚自己想要什么，在这种死亡边缘的军营里，让你等到成年似乎不厚道。”  
“啊？”小士兵抬头，那双总是含着强烈情绪的眼珠里此刻满是茫然。  
“我是说，”长官不轻不重地踢了一下耶格尔的小腿，“我接受你了。现在告诉我你想做什么。”  
小士兵碧泊似的双眼里荡满了欣喜的水波。  
欢笑的人群虽离他们几步远，却谁也顾不上看几眼掉队的两人。  
年轻人伴着夏风低下头去——  
这个吻带着糕点的香气与阳光的味道。  
“您果真没喝过酒。”耳根通红的小士兵终于找出话说。  
“当然，”长官镇定道，“你成年前不让你碰酒瓶，这个原则我还不会放弃。”  
小士兵本以为他的长官会抱着一套原则与一套规矩疏远他，忽视他，冷处理他的感情。  
但他一向理智的长官比他想象中感性许多。  
人生太短了，在这不知道下一步有没有未来，不知道明天有没有太阳的世界上，人生太短了。  
青春的少年总是受神灵眷顾的。  
十五岁的小士兵获得了荣誉、友谊与爱情。

05  
艾伦拥有自己的宿舍之后，也常去地下室。  
他记得许多景象：紧攥铁锹的、刻着年岁的劲削手指，晨雾下影影绰绰的墓碑。雨水打湿黑发，顺着紧贴额头的刘海，划过苍白的脸颊，划过紧绷的下颌，收进衣领。又是一捧细雨，打湿了墓前的野春菊。  
从墓地回来，艾伦总能在地下室找到利威尔。好像这些死气沉沉的栏杆，能告诉他的长官，一路走来的牺牲没有白费。  
艾伦会捧起利威尔的脸，轻轻地吻他，有时他会获得沉默而茫然的回应，有时不会。  
生茧的手掌顺着肌理游走，有时带来纠缠与爱抚，汗水与喘息，有时更像是是一场打斗。  
在这个地下室他总能看到一双蒙着暗雾的眼睛，阴沉而无神，是两汪结了冰的黑湖。  
他总是会把冰面凿开，让暖意、亲吻、话语，或是随便别的什么，唤起那片湖水远离已久的春意。  
艾伦有时还会去地下室。  
每个人都需要在经历死亡后，记住活着的感觉。

06  
利威尔写的一手工整而漂亮的字。  
这从来不是调查兵团的秘密，但总是会惊讶每一个见到他写字的士兵。  
“或许我长得像个粗人。”利威尔这么下结论。  
韩吉严肃地摇头，“对着镜子照照你那张脸再说话，你的长相没有任何问题，是你说话太不动听。”  
如果地下街真的在哪里刻上痕迹，那就是与清洁工具为伍的利威尔充满下水道味的骂人方式。利威尔早早放弃了从言语上提升兵团形象这条路，因此他选择了不在字迹上令调查兵团丢脸。韩吉是最早了解他这个想法的人，这位女战士给了利威尔成沓的报纸。  
没几个人知道，勤于练字的利威尔拥有调查兵团里仅次于爱尔敏的知识储备，从时政、历史，到花边新闻和诗歌小说，他在练字时读了一筐又一筐。虽然这些动人的文字拒绝涌向他的舌头，它们却乐意进入他的脑子。  
那是三年前生活报的一句话：“你遇到的每一个人，你都要珍惜他的样子。昨天的他与今天的他不同，今天的他与明天的他不同。你遇见的人每一天都是一个新的样子，你要珍惜他所有的样子。”  
练完这句话，利威尔都快忘了“样子”怎么拼，但他到底没能把这条矫情话从脑子里删去。  
他遇见了一个仿佛生来就是印证这句话的孩子。  
不管是冒着蒸汽奄奄一息的狼狈样，还是满脸污血眼神凶狠的罪犯样，他认识的艾伦每天都不一样。  
利威尔常常惊叹，那淡而上挑的一双眉，大而碧绿的一双眼，如此简简单单的五官，怎么就组合出了千万种不同的样子。它们可以是正直的、热忱的，也可以是凶狠的、愤怒的，还可能是柔和的、安静的。  
玛利亚之战归来后不久，在新的真相的催促下，艾伦拥有了自己的宿舍。义勇军登岛后不久，艾伦又拥有了自己的住所。为了防止义勇军通过新兵向艾伦传达消息，艾伦的住所不在兵团内，并且几个月一换，一直知晓他住所在哪里的，只有他的监护人。  
这种名为保护实为监视的关系，从艾伦加入兵团起便存在着，他们两个从未深究，也从未对这层暗示表露出多少在意。  
“你要真想做什么事，谁也管不住你，”利威尔曾玩笑般地同艾伦说，“更别提说服你或是洗脑你去做什么了。”  
艾伦的住所换过许多地方，从卡拉涅斯到特罗斯特，从斯特黑丝到希干锡纳。  
利威尔不是每天都和艾伦返回住所，但他返回的时候，迎接他的是整洁的家具，新鲜的花朵，夜风吹起的窗帘，漏进月色的窗户，一双生意盎然的绿，和沿着脊柱轻啄而下的吻。  
“我还是惊讶，”耶格尔摘下褶皱的假面，把玩一把逼真的花胡子，“你居然那么擅长这个，这叫什么，伪装还是易容？”  
“哼，”利威尔扔给艾伦一张新的面具，“这是我为数不多感谢我的出身的时候。”  
商会与兵团的合作越来越频繁，政府对兵团的开支也远比以往慷慨。  
艾伦和利威尔有时会一道接运物资。耶格尔的脖颈被太阳晒成褐色，脖后几块晒伤的红色，汗水顺着皮肤的纹理滑下，在兵服衬衫上晕出几滴灰渍。  
传闻中的大海变成现实，贝壳虾蟹等新奇食物从贵族的餐桌走向小贩的摊位，废墟一片的希干锡纳重获繁荣。年轻人的双眼沉淀了冷静与成熟，汹涌的愤怒化作了一滩平静的底色。望向孩童妇孺时，那些冷毅中仍会染上柔和，看向香槟、咖啡和新式香烟时，那些老练中仍会泛出新奇。  
士兵们纷纷参与到了修铁路的活动中，就连长官们，也为了铁路飞艇等新事物听了好几节讲座。“您感觉如何？还要和小鬼们一起学新事物？”带着笑意的艾伦低下头去，他满是汗水的、热烘烘的额头贴着利威尔的，鼻息蹭着鼻息。  
利威尔总是对于艾伦偶尔露出的笑意晃神，那是年长者无法抗拒的年轻朝气。  
利威尔也总是对于艾伦疯窜的身高郁闷，他已经揉不到小士兵的脑袋了。  
自从确定关系，艾伦就再没错过利威尔的生日。  
“你不必在乎这个，”利威尔说，“那日子大概是凯尼瞎编的。”  
但艾伦不听他的——在越来越多的小事上，艾伦都不听利威尔的。  
他们在一起后的第一年，艾伦送了利威尔一条贝壳串起的项链。  
“我知道你大概带不出去，”送出礼物的小士兵有点挫败，“我不想只送你一个，但送你一堆贝壳的话，这似乎是最好的储藏方式。”  
第二年，艾伦送了利威尔一个新的马鞍。  
利威尔怀疑艾伦就那么花光了兵团给他的所有工资。利威尔的那匹马——邦尼——这个名字当然来自于报纸，对这新的马鞍非常满意，这姑娘舔了舔艾伦的手掌。  
或许第二年花了太多工资，第三年艾伦送不出东西了。  
耶格尔于是送了利威尔许多许多的吻。  
利威尔被亲得晕乎乎的，差点融化在年轻人结实有力地臂膀里。  
回礼这件事利威尔自认不擅长。  
他们在一起后，艾伦的十六岁生日，利威尔给他泡了一杯高档红茶——谨遵《红茶花传》的笔记，多加糖、多加牛奶、多加奶油，又甜又烫，却不减其美味。  
小士兵喝得一双眼睛亮晶晶的，充分发挥了年轻人想象力丰富的优势——很快，“常规训练和修铁路中表现最好的人，将获得利威尔兵长亲手泡的红茶”这一新的奖励方式风靡了104期调查兵。  
艾伦的十七岁生日，利威尔送了他手工香皂。小士兵瞪圆了一双眼睛，以发现大海时的惊叹目光打量他的长官。“我的天呐。”  
艾伦的十八岁生日，利威尔贫瘠的想象力宣布告罄。最终拿起了义勇军上交的一套信纸与钢笔，送了出去。  
“你这是，希望我给你写信？”  
“你能想出写什么吗？”利威尔怀疑地皱眉，“不如拿去练字，或许以后的外交中我们用得上你的笔迹。”  
生日的夜晚当然有礼物、有祝福，还有亲吻和拥抱。  
被折腾得浑身疲惫的利威尔从没想过小寿星会睡不着，因此他半夜被艾伦摇醒时脾气显而易见的不好。  
“你到底有什么事，过生日睡不着吗？”  
“你看，你本来打算等我成年才和我交往的，但是我十五岁提前完成了这一步。”  
“嗯。”利威尔依然想睡觉，终于不用拥抱文件的夜晚，他渴望拥抱枕头。  
“那么我十八岁了，成年了，我得做些别的？”  
“啊？”利威尔打哈欠，“你不是早就什么都做过了吗？”接着他把自己的身体扫视了一遍，“包括几个小时前？”  
“但是，我成年了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，利威尔。”艾伦坐起来，把利威尔也拉起来，摸出不知何时找出来的贝壳项链，“我的工资真的不够，要不然我不会用项链。”他笨拙地把项链举起来，“你要成为我的家人吗？”  
利威尔过了好一阵儿终于清醒了，清醒以后盯着贝壳项链，眨了眨眼睛。  
艾伦的手都举酸了。  
“这是求婚吗？”他把耶格尔举酸的手臂放下来，“虽然我没听说过用项链的，不过——”他接过项链，戴上了它。  
这条贝壳项链依然那么长，它能直接从利威尔的脖子垂到他的肚子。  
“告诉我，艾伦，你当时是不是串了两百个贝壳上去。”  
小士兵盯着戴项链的长官说不出话。  
“喂，艾伦，再也别叫我把它戴上，这么沉的项链快把我脖子坠断了，你确定你是想求婚而不是报复——”  
说不出话的小士兵拽过他的长官，吻了上去。  
哦，利威尔想，从这舌头来看，耶格尔先生是认真的。  
贝壳项链被他们夹在中间——伴着骨骼的碰撞，贴着心脏的位置。

07  
艾伦的巨人化训练早已顺利得仿佛一场表演。  
高大健壮的进击巨人昂首而立，在一众士兵里，他处于离太阳最近的位置。  
蒸汽将温度烤得灼热，血肉裂开，血肉合拢，覆盖新的皮肤，循环往复，是生命重塑的痕迹。  
利威尔沿着进击巨人的手臂一路向上，走到巨人的肩膀，轻轻坐下，望着巨人的眼睛。  
这眼睛如一面碧色的镜子，能把他整个人照进去。  
利威尔看过许许多多报纸，他虽说不出来，也记得祈求神灵祝福的篇章是如何书写的，记得五年前的报纸上，一位老者写给后辈的诗句。  
世界的真相大白之后，岛的对岸只有人类。在这个满是普通人的世界上，血肉撕裂，血肉再生的巨人，仿佛被神灵赋予了多次重生的机会。砍掉的双手双脚，失去的眼唇口鼻，全都会伴随着蒸汽的掩护再度生长。神灵赐予了他们太多次拒绝死亡的权力。因此，为了公平，神灵定了一个期限，十三年一满，神的孩子要跟随死亡上路。  
利威尔坐在进击巨人的肩上，攥着巨人的头发，蹭了蹭巨人的脖子。  
解除巨人化的艾伦跳了下来，同时落地的长官走向他。  
他们身后是逐渐消散的血肉骨骼。  
那一天是艾伦的十九岁的生日。  
利威尔拥抱了他，伸长手臂，揉了揉年轻人的头发。  
艾伦不再是那个吃多了糕点的孩子。十九岁艾伦闻起来是树木与烈火、大地与硝烟的味道。  
“生日快乐，艾伦。”  
他的长官灵巧地从他的怀抱中抽身而去，耶格尔兵服的上衣兜里多了一张剪报。

艾伦出走时，还远远未到他们在一起的第四年里利威尔的生日。  
整个兵团因艾伦的出走乱了套。  
艾伦迎着风浪，以负伤兵的新伪装向前走去。  
他上衣贴近胸口的内兜里，是一张剪报。  
“年轻人   
作者：垂暮之人  
一位年轻人，  
是神的孩子，  
受神的祝福，  
行艰难之旅。  
年轻人有挚友，  
年轻人有亲人，  
年轻人有爱侣。  
分歧与坎坷，  
与你沿途相遇，  
年轻人啊，  
仍有人爱你。  
年轻人，  
神说，  
许他以爱情，  
许他以理想，  
许他以荣誉。”

艾伦迎着烈日，取出了他曾经的生日礼物，一套整洁的信纸和钢笔。

“是写给家人的信吗？”  
“我只是想告诉家人，自己还活着。”

利威尔没想过送出去的礼物会以这种方式回来。  
带着新的计划。  
夜风吹拂，夏蝉争鸣。烛灯下的信纸静静展开。  
亲爱的先生：

The End


End file.
